The Lie Of The Land
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Their bond isn't seen as innocent from others perspective... but being around each other 24/7 is normal in the industry. But when little changes start happening, will the questions that arise be answered? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**9/28/15…**_

 _The ambulance suddenly stopped… and a blood red smoke was seen in the back._

 _Amanda's hazel eyes went wide when she, Finn and Yukie saw Kane emerge from the ambulance and make a beeline for the ring, immediately attacking Seth._

" _Should we… you know do something?!" Yukie questioned._

" _We're… not scripted to." Amanda responded, Finn lightly resting his right hand on her back._

" _So we stay back here? Who's idea was this?" Yukie asked._

" _We don't know… the scripts were changed at the last minute." Finn replied as the segment stopped and Kane left an unconscious Seth in the ring._

" _I can't believe I'm doing this… sorry." Yukie started to say, before running out of backstage and head towards the ring to check on Seth. "Hey… Sethie? Are you okay?" She questioned having her hands on his face, before checking for a pulse._

 _Seth coughed slightly, sitting up and opening his eyes._

" _Kane… wasn't supposed to…" Seth responded._

" _I know, I know he wasn't… I don't know what's going on around here." Yukie replied as she helped Seth out of the ring…_

 **Present time,** _ **9/29/15, taping for 10/1/15 episode of SmackDown…**_

Amanda walked down the hallway, reaching the office and walking in.

"I know it's last minute but I need to… talk to you guys." Amanda responded, trailing off but regaining her composure as Hunter stood up, him and Stephanie slightly embarrassed as they had forgotten to lock the door while kissing.

"Sorry, kiddo… everything okay?" Stephanie replied.

"Yeah… about last night's script change, what happened?" Amanda asked.

"Someone left a few notes for creative. Don't know who." Hunter explained as he fixed his tie.

Amanda nodded and left, closing the door… and she was barely down the hallway when she was grabbed and she jumped away, Seth jumping back.

"Fuck! You've got to stop sneaking up on people, you asshat!" Amanda replied.

"Well, you've scared me too, I thought you were Yukie." Seth explained.

"Did Kane rattle your brain that hard?!" Amanda replied.

"Why you say that, Mandy?" Seth questioned.

"Because Yukie and I look nothing alike, only way of mistaking us for one another is…" Amanda responded before she realised it and pulled the hood of her hoodie down… and revealing a new haircut, her chestnut hair straightened and shoulder length. "Sorry." She replied.

"You're okay. I was looking for her, because of what she did. She came out to the ring to check on me and I never expected that from anyone." Seth responded.

"Neither did we but we didn't stop her." Amanda responded, Seth knowing she was referring to herself and Finn.

"I see. Do you know where I can find her?" Seth questioned.

"I think she said something about going and finding snacks." Amanda answered, Seth going and finding her.

"Hey. You alright? You look like you had a slight jumpscare." Yukie replied.

"Yeah I did. I had mistaken you for Mandy." Seth responded.

"I don't even look like her besides the hellish attitude. So, do you need something, Seth?" Yukie questioned.

"Yeah, thanks for checking on me last night." Seth answered.

"You're welcome." Yukie replied.

"And the reason I mistook her for you is because the hood of her hoodie was pulled up… at first, I thought she might've been hiding a love bite." Seth responded.

"Now you know they're just friends." Yukie replied.

"Yeah, I realise that but Balor being around Mandy 24/7 is causing suspicion." Seth explained.

"From you, the rookies, the veterans, the retired wrestlers and the media. And the media are too damn intrusive. Are you put off by the nine year age difference?" Yukie responded.

"Yeah, you can say that. But what about you, Yang? You have someone?" Seth questioned.

"Not really… romantic relationships don't always work in this business." Yukie responded before she left, Seth leaning against the wall.

"True…" Seth replied quietly, having recently broken up with Zahra.

Yukie reached the locker room, finding Amanda with her head on Finn's lap as the two read the script.

"Any fights we have to do?" Yukie questioned.

"I have one with Paige but Charlotte gets involved, causing Paige to get disqualified." Amanda explained, Yukie seeing that she had her silver Demon Mistress ring outfit on under her hoodie.

"Are those two fighting over Alberto?" Yukie asked.

"Yes and he's enjoying every second of it." Finn replied, lightly rubbing the top of Amanda's head.

"I don't get it with this relationship thing. It's just one guy." Yukie explained..

"Who has pulled apart two girls who see each other as sisters… it's the whole Lita/Matt/Edge love triangle again." Amanda responded before she sat up and her and Finn stood up.

It was during Amanda's match against Paige that Charlotte interfered by hitting Amanda with the Natural Selection, the referee calling for the bell… but as Finn helped Amanda out of the ring, he wrapped his arms around her as Charlotte tried to kick Amanda down and kicked them both down instead.

Finn was flat on his back as he had turned to avoid dislocating his right shoulder, Amanda straddling him by accident and the crowd a mix of wolf whistling and silence.

"Get some, Mandy and Finny!" Yukie called out.

"Yukie, this is a family friendly show!" Jerry responded in an admonishing tone, Yukie turning to the Hall Of Famer next to her.

"How is it family friendly when everyone plus the WWE universe swears, and watches us breaking our backs to see us in pain? Explain that!" Yukie replied.

"Well the win is gonna go to the Demon Mistress because of Charlotte's interference." Tom Phillips responded, managing to save the segment as Finn and Amanda got up and left.

"I'm so sorry, that wasn't… like me at all, I'm never inappropriate with a female friend or co-worker." Finn replied.

"You caught me from falling, it's not the first time something like that has happened." Amanda responded though both were thoroughly embarrassed… and then saw Seth try to charge at them, only for Hunter to hold him back.

"Chill out, alright?" Hunter replied.

"It doesn't look like an accident to me when I just heard Yukie back there!" Seth retorted.

"Look, Charlotte kicked them too hard! That's what caused it!" Hunter explained.

"Alright then. But I'll be keeping an eye on her and even Balor." Seth explained, before walking away.

Hunter knew he had to talk to Charlotte.


End file.
